


The Inquisitors Journey

by Lyriquisitor



Series: The Bull and his Rogue [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, or as much as the Bull can muster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriquisitor/pseuds/Lyriquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Aiken Tevelyan was a rogue who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he's caught up in a messy business where he's the inquisitor. Of course, not everything's so simple when you have a glowing green hand and companions like The Iron Bull and Sera. </p><p>In other words, the author wanted to explore the relationship between the Bull and their inquisitor, from start to finish with every bit in between that the game preferred to keep to our imaginations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitors Journey

**Author's Note:**

> While I have almost finished the game on my Aiken save before beginning the story, I plan on going back and making sure to follow the storyline as closely as possible. Possibly while I play a new save where I romance Dorian. I am also considering writing a similar fic to this one but following the relationship of Dorian and the Iron Bull. If this one goes down well then it's a possibility.

Despite the grumbling coming from a particularly grumpy dwarf behind him, Aiken was in good spirits. The rain had let up slightly as he slid his way down the grass and glanced down over the hill. They'd received word that this was where their possible new ally would be waiting. Pausing and lowering himself to the wet grass, ignoring the dew smell that clung to the air, Aiken waited patiently for his companions to catch up. 

Mostly Varric. He wanted to have a plan but the distant sound of fighting made this thought vanish. The least he could do was make damned sure their newest ally didn't fall in battle before they even got a chance to figure out if it would work. "Shit, I hear fighting. Let's get down there and see these guys in action." 

Aiken knew instantly which one was Iron Bull. He towered above everyone else and swung around that hefty ax like it was made of driftwood. Aiken tried not to gape, it was the first Qunari he'd ever seen, but he didn't want to be seen as rude after all. 

Swallowing back these thoughts, he ducked into the battle, firing off a quick succession of arrows. He was not one to be outdone by a foreigner after all. Nor one who could toss him across the battlefield if he decided he was that way inclined. 

After they were done, Aiken caught his breath, ignoring the fact that he was visibly sweating and had far over exerted himself in his effort to impress the new guys. Idiot, should have left that kind of attitude back at Haven. 

"Chargers, stand down!" The Bulls voice rang out over the ran as he set his ax back into his holster. "Krem. How'd we do?" 

"Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead." Was the reply from one of the warriors, who Aiken recognised as Krem, the one he'd spoken to back at Haven. Aiken shifted on his feet, ignoring the pain that shot down his thigh from a particularly nasty stab. He watched the exchange quietly, hoping that this Bull character talked to him soon. It had started raining again and it was taking all the rogue had not to shiver viciously. 

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up and break out the casks." 

As Krem followed the order, Aiken figured it was as good a time as any to approach the qunari. 

He was much taller in person. Swallowing back the sudden nervous lump that had risen in his throat, Aiken squared his shoulders and gave the Iron Bull a small smirk. It was returned with a small tilt of his head and a crooked smile. 

"So, you're with the inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. C'mon, have a seat. Drinks are coming." He tipped his head, gesturing for Aiken to follow. He didn't however, merely stood his ground and ignoring the pain shooting up his leg. 

"Iron Bull, I presume?" He managed, an air of indifference covering the slight tremor in his voice. 

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away." Was the reply, with a grin. Aiken found himself following the line of a scar across the Bulls lip with his eye, trying not to laugh at the comment as he followed where the Bull led him. 

"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." Bull said as he sat down on a rock, gesturing towards Krem as he approached. 

"Good to see you again." Krem nodded to Aiken before turning back to his chief. "Throatcutters are done, Chief." 

"Already? Have 'em check again, I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offence, Krem." He gave a soft chuckle as he said it though, as if he knew there wasn't going to be any hard feelings with his lieutenant. 

Judging from the grin on Krem's face at the way he just shrugged, replying with a quick; "None taken, Chief. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on your qunari, right?" 

Aiken blinked in surprise, turning back to the Bull with a soft whistle. Bull just grinned up at him before turning back into a more serious demeanor. 

"So. You've seen us fight. We're expensive but we're worth it. And I'm sure the inquisition can afford us." 

Aiken frowned, playing with the gloves on his hands as he spoke. "How much is this going to cost me exactly?" 

"Wouldn't cost you anything personally. Unless you wanna buy drinks later." Aiken very much ignored that comment, not at all filing it away for later. "Your ambassador, uhh, what's her name? Josephine! We'd go through her and get the payment set up. Gold will take care of itself, don't worry about that. All that matters, is we're worth it." 

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." Aiken finally said, truth lacing his words. He couldn't lie about that, they were certainly thorough and knew what they were doing. 

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is, demons, dragons, the bigger the better. And there's one other thing, might be useful. Might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassarath?" 

Okay. Aiken didn't like where this was going one bit. For one thing, Bull had gotten to his feet and moved further away from the group. He followed but just shook his head. "I've never heard of it." He said quietly, glancing over his shoulder to check on his companions. They were watching, waiting for him to finish with his talk. 

"It's a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies basically. Or... well. We're spies." He didn't seem bothered to be saying it, more matter of fact that anything about who he was. Aiken blinked, staring up at the warrior with a frown on his face. But Bull wasn't done talking. "Ben-Hassarath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the inquisition, get close to the people in charge and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassarath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people." 

Aiken's head was spinning and he took a small breath, shaking his head for a minute. He'd just outed himself as being a spy. "You're a Qunari spy and you just... told me?" He managed, raising his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. He wasn't so much mad, just... confused. 

"Whatever happened at that conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that breach closed. So whatever I am. I'm on your side." 

"You still could have hidden what you are." Aiken murmured, gesturing vaguely at the warrior. 

"From something called the Inquisition? I'd have been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me." Iron Bull laughed as he said it, almost smirking down at the rogue before him. 

"You run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn't approve. If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive." 

In reply, the Iron Bull just grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Before calling over his shoulder to his boys. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired." 

Krem groaned and gestured towards the other men. "What about the casks, Chief? We just opened 'em up. With axes." 

"Find some way to seal 'em. You're Tevinter right? Try blood magic." He turned and bowed his head to Aiken. "We'll meet you back at Haven."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was wanting to see a proper screenshot of what Aiken looks like in game, take a gander at my icon! Darling freckled redhead that he is. Charming. 
> 
> In the next chapter we'll be back at Haven. How I miss it. 
> 
> Send me kudos or comment to let me know your feelings or thoughts on my fic. Do try to be kind, I haven't written fanfiction in almost four years and it's my first time here on AO3. May take me a little bit to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Love you, darlings!


End file.
